1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring unit for automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electrical components such as control components (ROM, etc.) and various sensors and a wiring unit formed by unitizing electrical wiring for signal transmission among these electrical components or external signal transmission are assembled, for example, into an automatic transmission of an automotive vehicle to control a speed changing operation. A wiring unit having such a configuration is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-106946.
Aside from the above one, a wiring unit may be so configured that electrical components and a wiring harness are assembled on a holding plate made of metal. In such a case, a ROM 101 may be held on a holding plate 100 as shown in FIG. 13. As shown in FIG. 13, the ROM 101 is fixed to the holding plate 100 via a holder 102. In fixing the ROM 101, the holder 102 is first fixed on the holding plate 100 with rivets 103. Thereafter, the ROM 101 is placed on the holder 102 and fixed by swaging each swaging piece 104.
However, if such a fixing method is adopted, a dedicated component called the holder 102 is necessary to mount the ROM 101, thereby presenting a problem of increasing the number of components.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a wiring unit for automatic transmission capable of reducing the number of components.